1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an emitter device for dissociating gas molecules in a non-linear quantum environment. More specifically, the emitter device may be specifically positioned within an emitter manifold to create a fragmentation field for gaseous molecules. As a flow of gaseous molecules is passed through the fragmentation field, the gaseous molecules are dissociated into their constituent elemental components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the Industrial Revolution, and the advent of the use of chemical based fuels, man has been emitting substantial combustion gases into the Earth's atmosphere. More recently, concern has grown over the effects of these emissions on the people and the biosphere of the Earth. Many countries, including the United States, have imposed limits on the quantity of emissions of combustion gases that may be emitted by certain vehicles, factories, power plants, and a host of other emissions sources or required certain exhaust remediation equipment be installed in those emissions sources.
One example of a legally mandated exhaust remediation device is a catalytic converter which is now required equipment for all new cars, light trucks, heavy trucks, and other vehicles. Catalytic converters use a redox reaction (an oxidation and reduction reaction) to chemically change certain toxic gases into less toxic gases. Further, some catalytic converters may recycle emitted but unburned hydrocarbons back to an engine to be burned, to increase fuel efficiency and reduce emissions. Catalytic converters are intended to reduce emissions of carbon monoxide, and oxides of nitrogen (NOx) that are emitted as the result of combustion.
One weakness of catalytic converters is that they are not fully efficient. While catalytic converters are better than nothing at remediating emissions, catalytic converters still allow some undesirable and harmful gases to be emitted from vehicles. Catalytic converters also wear out over time and become less efficient at conducting redox reactions in the catalytic converter. Such decreased efficiency can trigger other vehicular systems to notify a vehicle owner that the emissions system of the vehicle is compromised and require expensive repair.
Other techniques used to prevent undesirable or harmful gases from being emitted into the Earth's atmosphere have been developed as well. For example, various filters have been implemented to filter undesirable or harmful gases from exhaust streams. Other times, exhaust from smokestacks, for example, is burned at the top of the smokestack to burn off volatile compounds left in exhaust (which itself produces undesirable and harmful emissions, albeit less undesirable and less harmful emissions than emitting the original volatile compounds left in the exhaust). Such techniques are common in the oil and gas industry as well as coal fired power plants.
None of these techniques are as effective as is desirable. Filters wear out and require constant maintenance. Filters also resist exhaust flow and can lead to limitations on how much fuel can be burned, which in the case of a coal fired power plant, for example, limits an amount of power available to the population. Further, as noted above, occasionally a solution to an emissions problem frequently results in undesirable and harmful gases being emitted into the atmosphere, albeit less undesirable and less harmful than if no solution was implemented.
While no system is perfectly efficient, it is desirable to remediate emissions in an efficient and cost effective manner. It is therefore one object of this disclosure to provide an emitter that generates a plasma field in a non-linear quantum dissonance environment that dissociates molecules in emitted gases into their various elemental components. It is another object of this disclosure to provide an emitter manifold that positions the emitters in a configuration that maximizes the efficiency of the molecular dissociation within the emitter manifold. Finally, it is an object of this disclosure to implement the emitter manifold in various emissions systems to remediate exhaust.